Games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl
The following are a list of video games referenced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Mario'' series Mario Bros. *Luigi, a character who originated from this video game, appears as a playable character. *A stage based around this game is present in Brawl with corresponding music. *Freezies are items originating from this game. *Mario, who officially debuted in this game, is a playable character. Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach and Bowser, two characters who originated from this game, are present as playable characters. *Mushroomy Kingdom, a stage in Brawl, is based around the first two levels of Super Mario Bros. *Toad, a character who originated in this game, appears as one of Princess Peach's special moves. *Fireball, a move Mario could perform, originated from this video game. *Fire Flowers, Starmen and Super Mushrooms, three items that originated from this game, are present as items. *Goombas, four types of Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., and Bullet Bills all appear as enemies in the Subspace Emissary. *Hammer Brothers and Lakitu both appear as Assist Trophies. Lakitu also appears as a background character in the Yoshi's Island stage. *The overworld, underground, and water music all appear as CD's in this video game, with the former having two songs. *A Piranha Plant is one of the random obstacles in the Picto Chat stage. It also appears on the Yoshi's Island stage. Super Mario Bros. 2 *Peach can pull turnips out of the ground to throw at enemies. *Peach can also float much like she did in SMB2 *Shy Guys, who debuted in this game, appear in the Yoshi's Island stage and the Mario Kart stage. Super Mario Bros. 3 *The airship theme plays in the Luigi's Mansion theme *A remix of the Super Mario Bros. 3 world 1 theme plays in the Super Mario World stage. *The hammer bros. theme plays as part of the Famicom Medley in the Mario Bros. stage *A remix of the fortress theme is used in Brawl Super Mario Land *Mushroomy Kingdom features the underworld track from SML *Peach can wear an outfit similar to that of Daisy. Dr. Mario *The Fever track is used on the PictoChat stage *A remix of the Chill track is used on the Game & Watch stage. *The pill appears as an item. Super Mario World *Yoshi, a character who originated from SMW, appears as a playable character. *Mario's cape move came from SMW. *A Super Smash Bros. Melee stage based on SMW was carried over for this game. It is complete with a remix of the overworld music from the game. *A track for the Super Mario Sunshine stage is a medley of the SMW title and ending music. Super Mario 64 *The theme of Super Mario 64 is used on the Sunshine stage *The Rainbow Cruise stage is based on SM64. Super Mario Sunshine *Delfino Plaza, a stage in Brawl, is the main hub of Sunshine. *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. move came from Sunshine. In the game he was a primary character. *Two of Sunshine's themes are found in Brawl - Delfino Plaza and Ricco Harbor. New Super Mario Bros. *The overworld theme from New Super Mario Bros. is used on the Sunshine stage. *Mini mushrooms occasionally appear. Super Mario Galaxy *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and Peach are in their designs from this game. Mario Kart series Super Mario Kart *The Mario Kart stage is based on Mario Circuit, with a corresponding track. Mario Kart 64 *Luigi Circuit derives from MK64 Mario Kart: Double Dash *Rainbow Road originated in Double Dash. Mario Kart DS *In the Mario Circuit stage, Shy Guys riding on karts will infest the stage. Shy Guys are a playable character in the online mode of Mario Kart DS. *Waluigi Pinball originated in Mario Kart DS ''Donkey Kong'' series Donkey Kong *Mario and Donkey Kong, two characters who originated from this title, are playable characters. In the original game, Mario was called Jumpman, though his name was later changed. *75m, the third stage featured in Donkey Kong (depending on which version you're playing), is featured as a stage with corresponding tracks. *The hammer and golden hammer from this game appears as an item. Donkey Kong Country *Diddy Kong originated in DKC *Jungle Japes is derived from the DKC series. *One of the tracks played on 75m begins with the DKC version of the Donkey Kong intro. *Parts of the Subspace Emissary involve shooting from barrel to barrel, occasionally avoiding hovering enemies *Many of DK's and Diddy's abilities derive from DKC, as do their entrances *The overworld theme from DKC is used. Donkey Kong Country 2 *Tracks from this game are used Donkey Kong 64 *Diddy Kong can use his peanut popguns and rocket barrel blast *The DK rap is a track for Jungle Japes Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *The Rumble Falls stage is based on an area in Jungle Beat, with a corresponding track. Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Diddy and Donkey Kong resemble their designs from this game. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Legend of Zelda *Link and Princess Zelda, two characters who originated from this game, appear as playable characters. *Many of the game's themes appear as music in Brawl. *Toon Link has an outfit roughly resembling the original Link Zelda II: the Adventure of Link *The temple theme is used. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Dark World theme is used in Pirate Ship The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Ganondorf, a playable character, arguably originated from Ocarina of Time. In fact, it can be said that another form of his, Ganon, appeared in a multitude of games preceding it. *Plenty of songs from the video game have remixes. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Tingle appears as an assist trophy. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Toon Link appears in his Wind Waker form with all his abilities including the use of the Wind Waker. *Pirate Ship, a stage in Brawl, takes place on Tetra's ship on the Great Sea of The Wind Waker with corresponding tracks. The spirit boat that Link sails also appears. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Link and Toon Link have outfits that are of the same colors as the four links in FSA. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princes *Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf are modeled around their appearances in Twilight Princess. *Bridge of Eldin, a stage, originated from Twilight Princess. *Various tracks from the game are used. ''Metroid'' series Metroid *Samus originated in this game *Various tracks are used from this game. Metroid II *Tracks from this game are used. Super Metroid *Various tracks from this game are used. Metroid Fusion *Tracks from this game are used. Metroid Prime *Samus is designed based on her look in Metroid Prime *Various tracks are used from this game *The stages are based on those of Metroid Prime ''Yoshi'' series Yoshi's Island *Yoshi is a playable character, and comes in most of his species' colors. *Yoshi can use his swallow ability to put opponents into eggs. *A Yoshi's Island stage is provided with corresponding tracks. *Yoshi's voice originated in this game. Yoshi's Story *The end theme from the game is used. ''Kirby'' series Kirby's Adventure *Kirby originated in this game, as well as his ability to inhale enemies and absorb their powers. His victory dance also derives from this game and other Kirby games. *The warp star originated in this game. *The food that appears occasionally in-game to heal each player, especially the M fruit, debuted in this game. Kirby's Adventure 2 *Tracks from this game are used. Kirby's Dream Land *Tracks from this game are used. Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Tracks from this game are used. Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Tracks from this game are used. Kirby Super Star *Green Greens originated in this game. Kirby 64 *Tracks from this game are used. Kirby Air Ride *Tracks from this game are used. *Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight are in their Air Ride designs. *All Kirby-related items are in their Air Ride designs. ''Star Fox'' series Star Fox *Fox and his team originated in this game *Tracks from this game are used in both stages. *Fox, Wolf, and Falco enter on Arwings Star Fox 64 *Andross appears as an assist trophy *The Melee stage is based on Star Fox 64, with corresponding music *Wolf originated in Star Fox 64. *Fox, Wolf, and Falco can summon Landmasters. Star Fox Assault *The Brawl stage is based on Assault, with corresponding music *Fox, Falco, and Wolf are designed based on their Assault forms. ''Pokémon'' series Pokémon Red and Blue *Jigglypuff, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. *Pokémon Trainer and his three Pokémon Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, originated from this game. *Goldeen, Meowth, Mew, Moltres, Snorlax, and Suicune, Pokémon who appear within Poké Balls, all originated in this game. *Pokéballs originated from this game. *Various tracks, such as the "Road To Viridian City" and "Pokemon Center" tracks, originated in this game. Pokémon Yellow *Pikachu, a Pokémon who originated from this game, appears as a playable character. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal *Various 2nd generation Pokemon are used. Pokémon Stadium *A Melee stage is based on this game. Pokémon Stadium 2 *A stage is based on this game. Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald *Various 3rd generation Pokemon are used. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl *Various 4th generation Pokemon, such as Lucario, are used. *Lucario's stage is also based on D&P. Pokémon Coliseum and XD: Gale of Darkness *The Pokemon are in the graphics used in these games. ''F-Zero'' series F-Zero *Captain Falcon originated in this game. *Various tracks from this game are used. F-Zero X *Various tracks from this game are used. *The Melee stage is based on this game. F-Zero GX *Captain Falcon resembles his GX design. *The Brawl stage is based on this game. *Various tracks from this game are used. ''Earthbound/Mother'' series *Ness and Lucas are playable characters *A stage from Melee and a stage from Brawl derive from EarthBound, both with corresponding tracks Sonic Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic appears as a playable character. *There is a stage based on the Genesis Sonic games *Green Hill Zone is used as a track Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *There is a stage based on the Genesis Sonic games. *Emerald Hill Zone is used as a track *Sonic's spindash originated in this game. *Tails makes a cameo. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Various tracks are used. Sonic CD *Sonic Boom is used as a track. Sonic R *Super Sonic Racing is used. Sonic Heroes *The theme music is used. Shadow the Hedgehog *Shadow makes a cameo. Sonic Rush *Silver makes a cameo. Sonic and the Secret Rings *Seven Rings In Hand is used. *Sonic resembles his Wii form. Fire Emblem Series *Marth and Ike appear as playable characters in their forms from Path of Radiance *A stage is based on Fire Emblem, with corresponding music. Games referenced by console Game and Watch *Fire *Octopus *Lion *Parachute *Flagman *Chef *Judge *Oil Panic *Greenhouse *Fire Attack *Vermin *Manhole *Tropical Fish *Spitball Sparky *Turtle Bridge *Helmet *Ball Famicom *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi *Mother *Joi Meka Faito *Famicom Tantei Club II *Nazo no Murasamejo *3D Hot Rally *Faiā Emuburemu Gaiden *Shin Onigashima *Chousouju Mecha MG NES *Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. *Excitebike *Ice Climber *Kid Icarus *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Super Mario Bros. 3 *R.O.B. *Metroid *Zelda II *Kirby's Adventure *Balloon Fight *Clu Clu Land *Gyromite *Wrecking Crew *Punch Out! *Soccer *Devil World *Duck Hunt *Urban Champion *The Legend of Zelda *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Tetris *Mach Rider *Metal Gear Super Famicom *Panel de Pon SNES *Super Mario World *Yoshi's Island *Donkey Kong Country *Super Mario Kart *Kirby Super Star *EarthBound *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Super Metroid *Star Fox *F-Zero *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Kirby's Dream Land 3 *Sim City Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic CD Game Boy *Tetris *Pokemon Red and Blue *Pokemon Yellow *Super Mario Land *Pokemon Gold and Silver *Pokemon Crystal *Kirby's Dream Land *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *Game & Watch Gallery *Kirby's Dream Land 2 *X *Metroid II *Wario Land Saturn *Sonic R Nintendo 64 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Super Mario 64 *Mario Golf *Mario Tennis *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *Star Fox 64 *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Mario Kart 64 *Yoshi's Story *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards *F-Zero X *Donkey Kong 64 *1080 Snowboarding *Sin and Punishment Playstation *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear 2 Dreamcast *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 Game Boy Advance *Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire *Pokemon Emerald *Kirby and the Amazing Mirror *WarioWare Twisted *Metroid Fusion *Mother 3 *Fire Emblem *Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Golden Sun: The Lost Age *Drill Dozer *Advance Wars *Kuru Kuru Kururin Gamecube *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *Star Fox Assault *Super Mario Sunshine *Metroid Prime *Luigi's Mansion *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pikmin *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Sonic Heroes *Animal Crossing *Mario Kart: Double Dash *Kirby Air Ride *F-Zero GX *Pikmin 2 *WarioWare, Inc. *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *Wario World *Pokemon Coliseum *Pokemon XD Playstation 2 *Metal Gear Solid 2 *Metal Gear Solid 3 DS *Mario Kart DS *PictoChat *Pokemon Diamond and Pearl *Nintendogs *New Super Mario Bros. *Sonic Rush *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Kirby Squeak Squad *WarioWare Touched *Animal Crossing: Wild World *Personal Trainer: Cooking *Brain Age *Electroplankton *Cake Mania *Legend of Stafy *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Touch & Go *Daigasso! Band Brothers Xbox 360 *Sonic the Hedgehog Playstation 3 *Metal Gear Solid 4 Wii *Wii Shop Channel *Mii Channel *Wii Play *WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Wii Sports *Twilight Princess *Excite Truck *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Super Mario Galaxy Category: Lists